


The Outting

by twentyone_winchesterphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Smut, Tronnor, daddy - Freeform, gayboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyone_winchesterphan/pseuds/twentyone_winchesterphan
Summary: Dan and Phil hear a strange noise in Dan's room. They go investigate only to find- ((click on the story and find out!))





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! XD

It was a peaceful Friday morning and Caspar Lee had just tweeted his usual   
 "FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY   FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY FRIDAY."  
It was now 9 am and the two British boys with the same hair just woke up.   
"Morning Danny" said the raven haired YouTuber and his lover stretched.   
"Good morning Philip" Dan leaned in and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.   
"Pancakes?" Daniel being the baby asked.   
"Sure" daddy told him.   
Phil walked to the kitchen still sleepy. He took out the ingredients and started mixing. Sometime durning the process, his boyfriend of 5 years,  wrapped his arms around his waist.   
"Daaaan! "  
"What?" Dan asked innocently.   
"I'm trying to make pancakes, babe"   
"That's okay I don't mind"  
Phil rolled his eyes but smiled and continued to work.   
After he finished, Dan helped him set up the table.   
"Ready!" Dan and Phil said in unison.   
They laughed and got to eating.   
"So Phil, I've been meaning to ask you something" Dan seemed nervous  
" yes?"  Phil looked at his beautiful boyfriend's brown orbs.   
Phil always made Dan feel like he was dreaming because Phil Lester was the most beautiful man alive.   
"Well-" Dan was cut off by a noise in his room  
"What the hell?" Phil said   
Both YouTubers carefully walked towards the noise.   
"Open it"Dan told Phil.   
"No! You open it!" Phil told him.   
"No you!"  
"No!"  
After 5 minutes of bickering, Phil decided to man up and open the door.   
What he found was not what he imagined at all  
Phil was genuinely intrigued by the scene in front of him.   
"Phil? Are you alright?" Dan asked from behind the door.   
"FUCK DADDY" was all Dan heard before he bursts into his bedroom.   
Dan was blown away by what he was seeing. Dan almost shed a tear. 

Dan looked At Phil  
And stretched out his arm so Phil could give him his £5.   
"I knew it! " Dan screeched   
"TROYE TOPS! I TOLD YOU PHILIP!!"   
At this, Troye and Connor Joel turned around to see them being watched.   
Both boys were naked on dans bed and fucking the shit out of each other earlier.   
Then it hit Dan   
"HOW'D YOU GUYS GET INTO MY ROOM?!"   
Troye defended himself and his boyfriend by saying "I'm from South Africa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below ^_^ plz


End file.
